


The Education Shuffle

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [15]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Jealousy, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Teacher-Student Relationship, The Mysterious Sylvia, Trying to Teach, chapter 2, implied nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: Byleth tries to teach. It goes as well as you would think it would.





	The Education Shuffle

I don’t own fire emblem.

* * *

The weekend past blissfully for both Byleth and Sothis. While there was nothing in the way of retaliation to Claude or really actual work getting ready for classes, both our heroines were able to relax. That time was sadly over (for now), getting replaced by the workweek.

“Ugh…” Byleth muttered, carefully sitting up. Sliding out of bed, she scrambled to get into her armor. Turning to her nightstand, she found her phone and activated it. Awaiting her was two messages.

Jeralt: Best of luck on your first day of teaching. I believe in you, kiddo.

“Dad…” Byleth whispered, ignoring her red cheeks and instead focusing on the other message.'

Dorothea: Edelgard was supposed to send you this, but she had something come up. So it falls to me to send it.

With the message came one of those online cards. A simple one, gifted by her ‘future’ students. Everyone was accounted for, even a mysterious crossed out signature. From the resolution and picture quality, they appear to be a ‘Sylvia’.

“Huh…” Byleth thought, giving the card one more look.

_ ProfessorByleth logged in. _

ProfessorByleth: Thank you!

_ Dorothea logged in. _

Dorothea: Your Welcome

_ Dorothea logged out. _

_ ProfessorByleth logged out. _

Slipping her phone into its compartment, Byleth headed over to the other bedroom. If the professor was lucky, she would find a certain someone already awake. Today was sadly not that day though. Sure, the 3DS had been left open and plugged in, but the user had fallen to the effects of a natural sleep spell. 

"Wakey wakey." she cooed, giving Sothis a slight shake. A punch from her subject followed. Kind of rude.

“I’m up.” Sothis muttered, scooping up her 3DS and slipping it somewhere safe. Having a piece of bread (buttered, of course), they head on out. The drone flight down to the classroom was actually pretty loud. Mostly by way of the people going about their day and what appeared to be Claude waving. Even had a smile to boot. The sort you wanted to rip off and stomp on for good measure. For now, Claude would get to keep his mouth.

“This is it.” Byleth thought, the drone letting go as she reached the ground. She made a beeline for the Black Eagle Classroom, Sothis somehow managing to keep her eyes off the 3DS for more than five seconds to actually follow her guardian. Once inside, she made a mad dash for her desk. Well, she suspected it was her desk. Could be the place where the troublemakers are kept. “Sorry about this everyone. I didn’t set my alarm up pr-”

Looking over her students, Byleth took a deep breath. Sothis took a corner, already in her 3DS. At least they were all here.

“Uh… I have no fucking clue on how to teach you guys.” Byleth started, getting a chuckle from her students in return. “I might mess this up…”

“It’s alright.” Dorothea called out, making her way over to her teacher’s desk. “If there’s anything we can help you with, tell us.”

Edelegard shot her classmate a glance. While she probably wanted to be the one who dispensed such information, she had other tasks at the moment.

“Linhardt!”

The sleepy mage straightened up, only to let his return to its resting place on Caspar’s shoulder. Then she was back over to Bernadetta. While the archer actually looked alright, that had come after no less than two phone calls. A couple hours apart, they did much in the way of easing Bernadetta’s nerves. But not in the way of actual sleep for both girls.

“You alright?”

Bernadetta focused on her girlfriend, giving a nod. Then we’re back on Byleth for the moment, who managed to find a book of sorts. Pulling it open, she gave it a once over.

“Oh. I found some handouts.” Byleth explained, pulling a set of papers out. Walking around the room, she passed the papers out. “Get working on this. There’s no time limit.”

Her students gave a nod, getting to work on this strange assignment. Of which I didn’t even get to see. How rude. Though, you could’ve unleashed them on a nearby bandit-ridden fi-

“Done!”

Edelgard’s hand went up. Then Dorothea’s. Caspar and Hubert’s followed suit. Ferdinand and Linhardt’s were second to last. Which left Petra and Bernadetta.

“Here you go, teacher.” Petra explained, attempting to throw it over. She was unsuccessful, with the paper managing to be swept up and out the door.

“Is this someone’s paper?”

Thankfully, an angel managed to grab it and stepped on through. Appear to be that blonde haired girl Petra was waving at the other day. She looks nice enough. Which is all the more reason to be distrustful of her. Or something.

“Thank you, Mercedes!”

‘Mercedes’ gives a wave and Petra headed back for her seat. But not before handing off her paper to Byleth. After, the professor sat herself down at the desk. A couple minutes past, her gaze was back on her students.

“You all failed.” Byleth explained, watching the stunned expressions of the Black Eagles appear. Taking a deep breath, she let her focus be on that of her book. “Though, actually expecting to pass is quite unlikely.”

A fireball came her way. While not really destroying anything, it lacked much in the way ‘oomph’ or power behind it.

“Yeah. I definitely deserved that.”

Focusing on Dorothea, the professor made her way over. Favoritism? No, she was the one who threw the stone after all. Makes sense that Byleth would start with her.

“While I admire your throwing arc Doro- Ms Arnault, you need to work on your throwing arc.” the professor explained, making her way back over to the desk. Not without a set of red cheeks in the process. “In battle, a well-aimed throw could mean the difference between life and death.”

Dorothea gave a nod, trying to hide her now red face. Nonetheless, she returned her gaze to Byleth. Who at the moment, was scribing down something.

“Teacher… _ yawn _ what are you writing?” Linhardt remarked, watching Byleth look up from her paper.

“Just your general stats.” Byleth answered, setting aside a paper. Then another. Two papers became four, then eight. “There we go.”

Picking up the pile, she made what was now her third trip around the classroom. You would think they wo- Never mind, that’s a bad idea. Can’t imagine any of them lasting that long. Once there all passed out, she stood in front of her desk.

“Now, I need to go to the library to grab some books. Who’s up to that?”

Maybe out of reluctance to get out of here or forced, Bernadetta raised her hand. Dorothea did too, but that wasn’t new.

“Okay.” Byleth thought turning to Edelgard. “Can I trust you to keep everyone in line?”

Edelgard nodded.

“Of course, teacher.” the house leader explained, watching the trio exit the classroom. Part of her wanted to kick herself. She should’ve been the one with Byleth. No matter, she could rebound from this some other day.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. This one took a bit longer. Didn't help I got a cold partway through writing this. Which was on top of trying to figure how teaching would work here. Mostly because it makes no sense outside of a gameplay perspective. Either Byleth has an all-knowing book or they're the master of everything.
> 
> This is kind of a middle ground.
> 
> Next Time, the library, Bernadetta and Tomas. Oh boy. This is going to be fun.


End file.
